ztreasureislefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Raiine
=2010= Hi Hi there, congratulations on starting Treasure Isle Wiki. I am the admin of Mafia Wars Wiki, if you need help you can reach me at my talk page. I have helped up on 2 articles (Tiki Isles & Aloha Island). Hope this will help you up abit. Edricteo 03:05, April 30, 2010 (UTC) my contribution. Hello there nice wiki ill be happy to help you when ever i am avalable =P Why ain't I in the community page? Hi, if you could please send me an email at raidsemail@yahoo.com it'd be great. I have a very interesting proposal for you! Thanks. Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:35, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Page Weirdness Thought you should know, the facebook wikia links are appearing in a strange place on my screen. File:Untitled-1.jpg I would have triedf to fix, but the main page is locked. -- Lycentia 12:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Unreleased Items I noticed that you have pictures of unrealeased items on your user page, where did you find them? Aedror42 18:12, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :Where do i find these game settings? I can't seem to find them anywhere. Aedror42 10:56, June 14, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanx m8. Aedror42 19:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry to bother you again m8, but how do i view these pictures after i found thier link, for example, to find the 6-Toed Statue image/icon, i find this adress in the link you gave me: "assets/decorations/deco_6toedstatue.png", where do i add this in the adressbar? If i just add it (http://assets.treasure.zynga.com/v11827/assets/decorations/deco_6toedstatue.swf) i get some kind of error page. Aedror42 19:45, June 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Inactive Is fine. *sighs* So many wikis, so little time. ^_^ -- Lycentia 11:08, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Admin Status Thank you. I swear to only use my powers for good. ^_^ -- Lycentia 13:08, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Help? I'm not a pro at editing wikis, and could use some help here, there are some things that I don't know/can't do like the navigational bar on the side, it needs to be updated with the new maps specially, and there is a problem with the treasure page with the excessive parser functions (I thought of making a page for each category so there will be less functions on each page, but there could be a better solution). If you have some spare time, please could you help us with the wiki? Thanks! Henriquegr 23:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :Request for Adminship :I think I could help more being an admin. I've made lots of edits in the last months, I know I've been less active in the past days but I had some other projects going on, if you think I would make a good Admin, I'll accept and try to do my best. Henriquegr 01:43, December 20, 2010 (UTC) =2011= Fruit Smoothie (collection set) The rarity and xp are incorrect on that page. i tried to update it but the code is complex and i didn't clearly see what part to update without messing up the whole page. Here's the message i got: Rich text editing has been disabled because the page contains complex code. This collection is "very rare" with "250xp" reward (and a fruit smoothie of course) I also was going to leave a comment on that page but only on that page it shows me as not signed in. I love this wiki and use it daily. i dont mind helping with cleanup.MsVanessaB 03:40, January 18, 2011 (UTC) =2012= Ztreasure I was just wondering about something, when a treasure isle wiki was made Apr 3] why did this get made 23 days later? I notice a lot of the zynga games seem to have 2 wikis going simultaneously, it's kinda confusing. +y@talk 19:05, February 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi there. I was wondering where did You get that file ? And what is it's license? 15:35, November 30, 2015 (UTC)